


I can't stay away from you

by flutekid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonsense, Surprise Guests - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid
Summary: Frytots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the only ship in check please. frytots is great.

Fry Guy knocked on the door to Alexei Mashkov's apartment

 

They'd been dating for about 4 months already, having met at a Kegster at the Men's Hockey Haus. They were about to go on their 15th date.

 

The tall Russian man appeared at the door, smiling big "Fry Guy!!!! Hey!!!" he kissed his cheek "Are you ever tell me you real name?"

 

"Tater. I've told you already! My name  _is_ fry guy.... my mom couldn't think of a better name :-("

 

"Woah. Fry guy.... how did you verbalize that sad face"

 

"We'll never know."

 

Tater locked his door and stepped quickly into the elevator, down to Tater's car, and were soon on I-95.

 

"So where are we going, Alexei?"

 

"Please, call me Tater!"

 

"Aight. Where we going?"

 

"To the carnival ofc!!!"

 

Soon enough, they were at the carnival. There were many rides and many fun activities around. They were having a good time....

 

"Tater, I'm getting hungry, can we get some food from the booth?"

 

"Yes."

  
They walked to the food stand, and got into line. When they got to the booth, they found that Chad Mackenzie was working the cash register.

 

"HEllo! Please can I get a coca cola, some mentos, a large hotdog, cotton candy, and some smily french fries!!!!"

 

"Yo. Bruh. Yeah sure... that'll be 69 dollars.... eh lol jk it's 10 dollars and 14 cents"

 

Tater paid, and they walked hand in hand to the booth

 

Today was a good day. Tater pulled out his phone to take a selfie to post to twitter.

 

"Wait. Look at this Fryguy! Some weird kids are posting about....Frytots??? Is that ourship name??"

 

They read over the tweets, which said things like ":-)" and "Frytots Rise." All of their display names were 'Spicy Frytots'

 

"What is this?"

 

"Idk, but I love you."

 

"Lov u too"


	2. Friends appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

Nursey, who is Cuban walked down the street holding a Dr. Pepper, he was on his way to the carnival to meet his girlfriend, Emily.

 

He turned into the carnival and saw fryguy, the biggest hater of the Samwell Men's Hockey Team of Samwell University in Samwell, Massachussets.

 

"Oh shit." Nursey was about to get angry, but then he saw Chad Mackenzie and Dex and got angry.......

 

Emily appeared behind him "Okay: But consider this. I feel like shouting my longest 'You ever want Kent parson scadoo"

 

"yah same."

 

they spent the next 5 minute shouting that

 

meanwhile, chad mackenzie and dex were on the carousel...

 

"yo. sup, brah. we're dating, right. no homo." chad said

 

"chad, we've literally had sex."

 

"okay.... i guess you're right."

 

while looking down from the carnival, they saw frytots, the best couple in check please, share a kiss..

 

"Aww :)" the studio audience said.

 

Wait what

 

the end!!!!!!!!!!! (updates will be every five minutes from now until August 17th, 2024

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates...... a lot going on :-(

while everyone was at the carnival, jack zimmermann and eric bittle were hanging at the hockey haus.

 

"hey, honey. wanna go bake a pie?" bitty said, with a thick georgia accent that he'd been born with"

 

"yeah sure!"

 

they walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where bitty began mixing ingredients.

 

"oh no!! can you run to the volleyball house down the street and see if they have any apples! cait said she saved some for me!"

 

"yeah, sure  **bud**."

 

jack put on his jacket (it's novmemerb fught en) and walked slowly down the street, knocking on the door to the volleyball house.

 

caitlin farmer answered the door.

 

"hey jack! are you here to get those apples bitty wanted?" she said, smiling

 

"yeah!"

 

"just wait one second!!!!!" she exclaimed

 

jack looked to his right, where the porch of the Fry Guy Haus was situated.

 

Was that...... Alexei "Tater" Mashkov is a professional hockey player with the Providence Falconers. He is a defenseman who plays as #7. He is 6'4".

 

Jack exclaimed a "!!!!" and ducked behind a chair, where he saw Fry Guy kiss Tater, and Tater walk back to his car.

 

"Jack..... what r u doing?" farmer asked, with a bag of apples in her hand "also, did you know that that one kid on the team is from Connecticut?? Tango i think he goes by? anyway, bye!!!!" she handed them off, and jack ran down the street and into the hockey haus."

 

"taters dating that one fry guy dude."

 

"wow! umm!!! wow!!!! wow!!!"

 

as taters car drove by, you could almost hear the sound of potatoes falling out of his exhaust pipe

 

bitty looked at jack "honey..... im a little scared"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :-( like 4 minutes late.... im really slaking... i guess this series is canceled


	4. Titanoboa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanoboa makes an appearance

**text transcript: fry guy to tater**

tater: hey fry guy! want to go to the exhibit in  **connecticut** about Ancient Reptiles! i think dannel malloys hosting

fry guy: idek who dannel malloy is, but yeah sure! when are u getting me?

tater: look outside!

 

fry guy ran to the window, and saw tater holding a sign that said 'Ancient Reptiles and Chill?'

 

**text transcript: jack to bitty**

jack: hey bud! wanna go to this exhibit at this museum in Connecticut?

bitty: what's the exhibit about!

jack: uhm.....

jack:...

jack: ancient reptiles

bitty: yeah sure!

 

**text transcript:** **chad mackenzie to dex**

dex: hey wanna go see this exhibit on ancient reptiles?? its free to get into

chad: yes!!!!!!!!!!

 

**text transcript: nursey/emily**

nursey: hey em wanna go see this exhibit on Ancient Reptiles???????

emily: ok but consider this: You ever want Kent parson scadoo?

nursey: yes. i'll see you later

 

**at the exhibit ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

dex and chad walked in hand in hand, noting all of the amazing reptiles that were around the biudkgi.

 

"wow! chad, you're a reptiles major! what is this one!" dex said

 

"it's a titanoboa" chad said, matter of factly "no homo"

 

then, jack and bitty walked in, arm in arm. 

 

"jack,honey, what's a Titanboa?"

 

"it's an amazing reptile. titanoboa starts talking to your girl on twitter. you and your girl are in a serious relationship, u trust her, and see no problem with her talking to other reptiles. after a while, they link up. they go to lunch and you learn he's been planning to move out to your city. you say "oh thats cool id love to meet him". she says "yeah hes really great" and starts to rave about him for over an hour. you start feeling some type of way but don't wanna bring it up bc its probab;y nothing, youre overreacting. it doesn't stop. she constantly brings him up. she helps him apartment search. she helps him furnish his apartment in the nice part of town. you begin to feel distance. one night she says she gonna get some drinks with him, you finally snap. normally, with anyone else, it wouldve been fine, but hes not anyone else. you blow up in her face and she blows up too. you have a huge fight. doors get slammed, things get said, hearts get broken. you immediately regret everything that happened. you know she deserves better than that and that you should try to fix it. as soon as you get up to leave, hand on the doorknob, you hear the keys rattling on the other side. its her you think, she came back, she wants to fix things. youre smiling gently until you open the door. your face immediately falls when you open the door to find your girl, with titanaboas arm around her waist. "grab your stuff, ill wait outside" he says. youre too shocked to even move. once she has a duffle full of you assume is her necessities, she breaks the silence. "im staying a titanoboa's place for a while" she says. "i think i need some space" she says. at least, youre pretty sure thats what she said. the world becomes a blur as you feel your heart crash into the pit of your stomach and smash into a million pieces. its over. its over and its all your fault. wyd?" he said, smiling at bitty, waiting for a response

 

"uhm... meet up w/ u irl?" 

 

"nice!" jack said, kissing bitty

 

finally, frytots walked in, fry guy grimaced when he saw jack, bitty and dex.

 

dannel walked by them, smiling

 

suddenly, the ground began to shake, rain began to fall, and the titanoboa came to life.

 

suddenly, kent parson appeared through the door, and titanoboa ate him.

 

rip. :-(

 

**notes**

this ist he end :-( rip i have no will to recover anjkdnf s anuway thingass to my friends emily, max, sophie, soph, jordie, jams, mel and liv for thier support through this everlasting fic that will live onf roever ;-)


	5. NSFW~~~~~ LOOK AWAy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw ~~~~~~~~~` dont'r if yr not 18 or lder!!!

things were geting hot and heavy in the fry guy-mashkvo househosld

 

"hey,,,,,, wanna do it" msahove said

 

"yes" fru hiu sdhads

 

he took out his french fry. wow. it's so long

 

marshvoe began to have sex w/ fyr guy

 

fry guy **** and moaned out "Titanoboa!"

 

mashkveo laid next to fry guy, smiled, and took out his phone and ordered a fry pizz.a

 

"ily"

 

"ily2 3ever :-)"

 

**notes**

im so sorry you actually had to read this. big thanks to my friends who supported me through this worthwhile fic. credit to sophie for that one line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorr you actually read this


	6. epilohue

tater ran into snowy arms.

 

zimbits got married

 

kale fell into a pit

 

fry guy met ketchup boy

 

dex broke up w/ chad for nursey

 

nursey broke up w/ emily so she could date dick grayson

 

baylee jumped into the lazarus pit after writing this 

 

:-)

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jellygonzo  
> tumblr: eric-bitty


End file.
